Apple Buckin'
It was dawn. The autumn sun was setting just over the horizon. Applejack was just finishing her last batch of apples before Apple Buck Season ended; luckily, her friends were there to help her out this year. Twilight gathered the leaves from the north fields with Pinkie Pie as her aid, Rarity and Fluttershy gathered the apples that resided on the east fields, Applebloom and her band of friends went across the west fields picked apples at their sporadic pace, and Applejack was with Rainbow Dash on the south fields. They started early in the morning, right at sunrise, and worked hard all day until now at sunset. Applejack was well aware that she could just pick the apples tomorrow, leave them for when they are all rested up, but her friends didn't want to see her down when she realized that she couldn't reach her goal by the end of the season. With the help of her friends, she was able to reach her goal - and just in the knick of time. The setting sun painted the sky an orange undertone as the clouds absorbed the yellow of the sun's body. The trees were turning their colours as well, blending themselves into beautiful shades of tangerines and golden yellows. The evergreen grasses held their colour and wasn't about to let them go now. They soft grass wavered in the breeze, and would make a noticable crunch underneath every step Applejack took. Applejack had her collection of apples in three wagons all linked together to her pull saddle. The pickings were double the last season's, so Rainbow Dash was right behind pushing the wagon as Applejack strained to pull it up the barn. With the proper amount of tugging, and a little help from a friend, she finally reached the barn with the last crop of apples for the season. "Woowee!" Applejack exclaimed, wiping the sweat from her brow, "I think we're done here..." The sweat was beading down Applejack's body, the light refracted off each drop just so that it made her body glisten in a sparkle of hard work and great payoff. She was panting from the straining work, taking in and breathing out deep breaths of air. Rainbow Dash came from behind the carts of apples, fluttering to Applejack's side with the very tips of her wings. "Aww man... ''that ''was a lot of hard work - I could go for a nap," Rainbow Dash stopped flapping right beside Applejack, and landed flank first - leaning against Applejack's legs. Applejack also dropped down to a crouch, lying down while Rainbow Dash's head rested on her back - she just rested her head right on her sore hooves. The two pals lay together by the carts of apples for a while, not taking a moment of rest for granted. It was just a few short minutes before the rest of the six friends came over - just as tired and weak in their walk. The first duo to trump by was Rarity and Fluttershy; Fluttershy was leaning over Rarity with one arm wrapped around her shoulder while Rarity helped her to travel. They rested their hooves right on the other side of the carts, Fluttershy was too weak to even sit - she just dropped to the floor, falling to exhaustion. Rarity lied close by, just as beat to take a proper seat, but still worried to keep her coat clean of the dirt and dust. She guided herself to the ground, sliding down the cart slowly until she reached the floor. Bringing up the rear was Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie, whom of which was riding on Twilight's back passed out. Twilight came up beside Applejack, struggling to stand from her own faintness and the load of having another pony riding saddleside on her back; she looked down to the tired Applejack and opened her mouth to speak, "I think... I'll take Pinkie Pie back to my place... for some rest," Twilight said winded and panting. "Of course, Sugarcube," Was all Applejack could respond with, looking over in the direction of the pair of Rarity and Fluttershy just after finishing her phrase. She perked her head and directed her voice over the carts of apples, "R... Rarity, Fluttershy, how are y'all holdin' up?" Fluttershy and Rarity both let out incoherent murmers, Rarity waving her arm in a way that almost said 'Shoo, I'm too tired to speak with the likes of you.' Applejack sighed a short sighed then turned back to Twilight, who was standing by patiently just in-case her friend had anything further to say. She didn't, and she waved goodbye to Twilight. Twilight smiled, unable to wave while holding up the weight of Pinkie Pie. Twilight turned towards home and tramped away, bordering on tripping while she moved down the hillside. Applejack watched for just a moment as Twilight went away; but after she had left her view, Applejack turned her head to the pony half-asleep on her side. Rainbow Dash had her eyes closed and her body twisted in odd ways trying to get comfortable on theunforgiving gravel of the hill. Applejack could not help but to grin at the adorable way her companion lay, almost like a kitten sleeping with her owner. Rainbow Dash did not notice her friend glaring down on her while she was resting, her eyes were shut tight to keep the orange glow of the sunset out of her tired eyes and her other senses were almost shot down by the exhaustion. All her hearing had gone dull, all the touch had become numb, all the smells had faded away, and all the tastes left to only a faint taste of her sweat on her lips. Category:Mature content